Printers that output receipts are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. Printers that output receipts perform printing on recording paper with a head while conveying the recording paper held between a platen roller and the head by rotating the platen roller. The recording paper subjected to printing is cut by a cutter to a predetermined length. The cutter includes a fixed blade and a movable blade, and the movable blade moves toward the fixed blade to cut the recording paper held between the fixed blade and the movable blade.